


within that short time, everything is filled with you

by ANGLZD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Breast Fucking, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hyung Kink, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Titty fuck, Top Mark Lee (NCT), ab fucking idk, haha titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGLZD/pseuds/ANGLZD
Summary: ; when you take one step towards me, it feels like my heart took two laps around that star up high.full of youth and energy, poor mark just cannot get the image of dirtying his proud hyung out of his mind.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	within that short time, everything is filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> big boobs? what?? um...anyways-
> 
> inspired by super m's '2 fast'. stream.

at first mark thinks it's just because he's been worked to the bone this year, all that stress and tension is just getting to his head. ignore, ignore, ignore—if he has the time to come up with stupid fantasies it just means he isn't focusing on practice enough. so he doubles down on his already filled to the brim schedule, writing paper after paper of possible lyrics for the next comeback, taking up more time in the studio to go through moves he's already perfected. it doesn't work. all he got was a concerned taeyong and a scolding from doyoung.

alright, fine. he'll give in to his stupid monkey brain and just rub one or two out. baekhyun always says it's never good to be pent-up after all (of course upon hearing this he just awkwardly laughed, brushing it off until full on laughing after kai hit the older up the head, asking him what the hell he was telling their "innocent" younger members). he makes sure manager yongjae is preoccupied with watching a movie with jungwoo or eating out with jaehyun when he takes an early shower. images of a certain neck under his hand or strong arms bound useless flash through his mind and he ends up doing a few more than 'one or two'.

masturbating to the thing that's been driving you nuts just makes you think more about it, go figure.

by the end of the month he's gone a little more than crazy and the others can obviously tell. _he_ can definitely tell something's up between them too. mark could only go out of his way to avoid him for so long after all.

he books his way out of the practice room as fast as he can after their routine when a hand roughly grips his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. he is damn near shitting his pants when he slowly turns around to see the main character of his horny delusions looking down at him with an expression that screams 'fed up'.

"mark, can we talk?" johnny asks. no smiles, no joking around.

the fleeting thought of wondering just how far he can get before johnny catches him crosses his mind and he tries to get the others' attention when he notices the room has been completely deserted, probably on purpose. _god fuck you guys_.

"hello? mark, are you even listening to me?" johnny raises a brow, irritation clearly laced in his voice.

"um yea-yeah. sorry. what's up?" mark wants to implode on the spot from how his voice cracks.

"let's go to my room first," he finally lets go of his shoulder, "and don't even _think_ about running away."

mark gives a forced chuckle, "of course, why would i do something like that?” johnny just gives him a look and he shuts up, quietly following him out.

on the way to johnny’s room he quickly rehearses every bullshit excuse that comes to his mind. avoiding you? nah, he just suddenly got allergies (albeit never having them in his life) and just didn’t want you to get sick. or, he ate your favorite pudding and was afraid you’d be mad. _anything_ but sorry, i didn’t want to see you because i felt guilty thinking about how good you’d look with a facial and because i didn’t want to get a boner around you. god he wants to die.

they reach the pit of hell and johnny gestures towards the bed for him to sit. however he himself remains standing and that just makes the height difference even bigger. haechan is conveniently nowhere to be seen.

he gets straight to the point. “why’re you avoiding me mark?”

mark cringes. johnny was always so direct.

“is it because of me? did i do something to you to make you act this way?”

“no!” mark raises his voice, then coughs. “no, no. it’s nothing you did hyung. it’s just...me.”

johnny seems relieved to hear that. “okay. well, what is it?”

shit.

“uhm. well-uh. uhm.”

“mark.”

“its a personal issue…”

“...mark.”

“really! it’s fine! i’ll deal with it on my own seriously. i’m sure i’ll get over it soon.”

“mark lee.” he looks up to see johnny with an almost dangerous expression. he gulps.

“i can’t—there’s no way i can tell you, hyung. really.” _you’ll hate me_.

johnny sighs, crossing over to sit next to him. he rests a hand on his neck. “you know you can tell your hyung anything right? don’t you trust me?” he absentmindedly strokes his thumb and squeezes, trying to give reassurance.

mark looks up at him with a guilty expression. “i know. i _know_. i do trust you—i-i trust you more than anybody else.” his wide innocent eyes are so desperate; if you look close enough you can see the dark circles under them.

“then please just tell me. you know i’ll do everything i can to help you with whatever it is.”

mark breaks away, putting his head in his hands and lets out a shaky breath. fuck his life. he says something quietly but johnny doesn’t catch it. “what?”

mark repeats himself and he leans in but still can’t quite hear him. he asks him again and the younger groans.

“i have dirty thoughts about you hyung!” he cries.

johnny freezes.

it’s silent for what feels like an eternity and the poor kid looks like he’s about to have a nervous breakdown. he feels like an asshole for wanting to laugh, but that’s just how he instinctively reacts to things—he doesn’t mean it in a bad way. still, he covers it up with a cough.

“hey, hey. it’s alright,” he rubs a hand up and down his back, “so that’s what it was huh?”

he tells him ‘it’s okay’ repeatedly until he seems to have calmed down a bit.

“hey, really. it’s fine man, i mean we don’t really get the chance to get out there and you’ve had a lot of schedules these past few months. i guess you were just pent-up, right?”

mark sits up, sniffling. “yeah, i-i guess so. but it just feels so _wrong_ to even-”

“mark, _really_. it’s...unexpected but don’t feel like you committed a crime or something. c’mon.” he pulls back and opens his arms wide, smiling at him.

the younger slowly buries his head in his chest and wraps his arms around him. he’s thought this many times but having johnny’s strong arms around him is one of the most soothing things in the world.

johnny ruffles his hair, “such a baby.”

“shut up.”

❦

later, mark hears a soft knock on his door and frowns, looking up from his laptop. most of the others should be busy doing their downtime activities right now and he doesn’t really feel like talking to anybody at the moment. his mind had been a mess since he’d fallen asleep and woke up mortified to find johnny spooning him on the bed. he’d quietly slipped out, trying not to disturb him and head back to his room. the other must’ve been up by now, but he hadn’t texted or came down to say anything so he must not have minded.

he opens the door and pales when said person is leaning on his doorway, expression nonchalant.

“oh, hi johnny.” literally what’d he do to deserve this.

“hey mark, missed you this afternoon.” johnny says with a sly look. his lips spread into a small smile as he watches the younger boy squirm.

he then turns his head toward both ends of the hallway and mark nearly jumps out of his skin when he leans down close to his ear. “come over to my room after dinner.”

mark looks at him in confusion but he just pats his shoulder and turns around, one hand waving back at him.

when he comes down for dinner he looks around the table but johnny isn’t there. his mind runs through a bunch of scenarios that could possibly happen and he barely finishes his plate. 

it’s a quarter past nine when he finishes washing up, and his heart drops at the thought of what he has to do now. he could just not show up of course, but he knows he shouldn’t and whatever happens he just has to face it. plus johnny would probably drag him up there anyway.

he arrives and knocks on his door to no reply. it’s unlocked, so he steps in and looks around to see no one’s in. he decides to just wait for him on the bed rather than leave, when he hears a door open and footsteps coming into the room. 

mark's worries and anxious fretting come to a stop and he nearly chokes when he sees johnny come out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. his ever helpful brain focuses on the droplets of water slowly trailing down the other's clean-shaven navel. his feels his dick twitch in his sweatpants.

the other doesn’t seem to have expected him just yet but he has the nerve to whip his wet hair out of his eyes and smirk at him, "are you just going to sit there and stare?" 

mark almost short circuits.

"um—hyung—what." he nervously squeaks out.

johnny tips his head to the side, "is this not how it happened in your wet dreams..?"

mark short circuits.

"whatthefuckishappeningrightnow." he asks deadpan, wide-eyed.

johnny rolls his eyes and steps closer. "mark. we're having sex. fornication. doing the do. the birds and bees. we're _fucking_." he lets his voice intentionally get huskier at the end.

mark blinks. "oh. okay. uh, why..?"

"i figure if we get this over with then you'll be back to normal." he shrugs.

"oh." the younger replies, wisely. he pauses for a bit trying to find sanity and his words. johnny still hasn't moved from where he stands in front of the bed. water is steadily pooling down onto the expensive carpet.

"so...it's okay?" he peeks under his lashes, biting his lips.

"what's okay?"

"it's okay if i fuck you?"

shock flashes across the other's face for a second but it's soon replaced with a wide cheshire grin. "oh? how indecent of you mark!" he jokes despite saying even worse things not even 2 minutes earlier. his leers, "we'll see."

he stalks closer to where mark's sitting near the edge of the bed and pushes him down on his elbows, using both his hands and one knee for balance as he gently slides his tongue into mark's mouth. _fuck, how is this even happening_ , he thinks to himself. they simply make out for a while and shit does it feel like everything he’s ever wanted. johnny tastes like the toothpaste he’d probably used just before this and mark wishes he’d done the same before coming over, he probably tastes like dongchimi. johnny moves to mouth along his neck and he moans lowly. he grips his hair with one hand while using the other to tug the towel apart, leaving his hyung now completely bare.

now, pretty much everybody has seen everybody else's dick at some point and it's well-known how well- _endowed_ johnny is (if you couldn't already guess by his massive physique). but seeing it up close and right when they're about to have sex puts it into a completely different light. when he glances down at it he tries his best to not look too intimidated and moves a hand towards him but gets quickly swatted away. he looks up questioningly.

"i'm fine." is all johnny gives him, smiling. a little breathless and eyes dark.

before mark can refute him johnny clears his throat and shifts, throwing the towel into the center of the bed and dropping himself on top, head laid atop his pillows. "so, what's your best wet dream about me?" he asks, folding his arms behind his head.

the younger just frowns. "they're _not_ wet dreams, just...like...fantasies, i guess." they've quite literally just had their tongues down each other's throats yet he looks away abashedly, the tips of his ears turning red.

johnny deadpans. "...right," he air quotes," _fantasies."_

"i'm serious! i could be doing anything and they'd just pop up in my head out of nowhere! sometimes when you're not even around!" mark defends.

"yeah, yeah. you get your dick wet over me i get it already. look, you have what you've wanted for a while laid out right in front of you mark lee. just tell me what is it you want to do and i'll give it to you."

mark sits and thinks for a minute, filtering through every filthy thought he'd had about the man lain naked in front of him. without a word he gets up and leaves, coming back a few minutes later with a small plastic package.

the elder, dick out and playing on his phone stops to raise a brow, “whatcha got there bud?”

mark takes out a small container of lube (thanks to yuta) and a black suit tie. the pair silently stare at each other for a few seconds.

“i’m..assuming that’s going on one of us…” johnny says at the same time that mark speaks up, “can i fuck your chest?”

it’s not often that johnny suh looks like a deer in headlights. mark would feel satisfaction at having that effect on him if he weren’t busy dying of embarrassment.

“you’re not fucking with me are you?”

“uhm, no…”

johnny looks down at his chest, back up at him, then back at his chest.

his eyes narrow. “mark lee, are you telling me you have wet dreams about fucking my tits...?”

“they’re not fucking wet dreams you asshole-”

but johnny is too busy stuffing his face in the pillows, holding his stomach, nearly pissing himself of laughter while mark waits for him to shut up. actual tears come streaming down his face.

“mark goddamn lee-” giggle. “-pops a boner-” another giggle. “-over my boobies.” and he bursts into another fit of laughter.

“bro c’mon.” mark whines.

it’s another few minutes of the other crying into the pillows before he sobers up and turns to him, wiping his face, “sorry, sorry. but i’ve gotta hand it to you man of all the things i was thinking i was not expecting that. you know, like, i’m a guy though right? this,” he cups his hands and gestures under his chest, “is probably not even up to aa size.”

“i know! but like, they’re bigger than mine and most of the other guys!”

“ohmygod, you’re really serious about this.”

“you asked what i wanted to do!”

johnny holds up his hands in defeat. “okay, okay. you’re right i did,” he sits up and nods towards the items he still has in his hands, “so...how do you wanna do this?”

“uhm well i-i figured you’d wear the tie and lay down and i’d just...y’know.” he vaguely motions his hands towards his dick.

johnny stares at him.

“what?” mark gawks.

“nothing, nothing. justrememberingthatimlettinganidiotfuckme” he mumbles the last bit underneath his breath. “well c’mon then, these aren’t gonna fuck themselves.” he says and fondles one of his breasts.

mark coughs and rolls his eyes letting out a long, even breath before climbing onto the bed to join him. he puts the items to the side as he lets johnny pull him on top, straddling him. they resume making out and johnny slips a hand under his hoodie, thumb briefly stroking his nipple before he get his other hand under and takes it off him. mark almost gets lost in just the feeling of the other’s lips and bare skin when he remembers he has something important to do.

“mmf-hyung, wait.” he stops and shucks the rest of his clothes off, then grabs the lube and promptly spills the whole bottle onto johnny’s upper body. it slips down everywhere, past his chest onto his abs and then down onto the bed. mark would focus on the visual but-

“oh fuck.” _yuta’s gonna kill me_.

“mark!! my sheets!!” johnny exclaims.

“i know. shit, my bad.”

johnny sighs. “it’s fine, but you're gonna wash it,” he relents, pulling him back down onto him. “and can we put the blindfold on now so i don’t have to see it at least.”

mark nods and quickly grabs the tie, carefully tying it around the other’s eyes but making sure it’s tight enough to not fall. “how is it? am i sexy?” johnny says as he jokingly bites his lip.

mark huffs a laugh, “you’re always sexy hyung.” he doesn’t say it with much thought, after all for him that’s just the truth—so he’s surprised when he sees the other blush lightly.

“oh haha. yeah i know, thanks man.” he nervously laughs.

finding this amusing mark smirks and leans in to whisper in his ear. “i mean it. you’re _very_ hot hyung. you don’t even know half of what i think about doing to you.” he stifles his laughter when he sees johnny’s ears turn red at that.

“wowww mark’s a big boy now huh? shut up and get on with it dick.”

and so he does. at first it feels a bit gross, but once he gives a few experimental thrusts across johnny’s abs the friction starts to do it for him. the muscles in his arms flex as he holds himself up. it helps that johnny has wrapped his hands around his thighs to keep him balanced too.

soon he’s kept to a steady pace and has to stop himself before he comes too quickly. he pants as he shifts slightly up to align himself in the space between johnny’s chest. he’s right, he’s no girl but he has just enough flesh that he can press them together and the way his cock slides through as though it belongs nowhere else brings him pure bliss. the sounds are obscene and he finds he likes it.

as he gets closer and closer his rough gasps of 'johnny' quickly turn to 'hyung'. sweat drips down his toned body and his face is scrunched up, dark hair falling down over his pleading eyes.

his dick slips more than a few times from his increasingly desperate thrusts and hits johnny in the chin. the other says nothing at this, just opens his lips to let his tongue fall out. the tip starts to catch and slide on it and he feels one step closer to heaven.

" _hyunghyunghyung—shit_. feels s' good hyung. you feel so good." mark groans.

he feels the end coming all too soon and starts increasing the pace even further, the filthy slick sounds echoing around them. the man underneath him remains quiet if not slightly out of breath from the quick huffs he lets out of his now wet mouth. instead he tightens his grip on mark's thighs, no doubt leaving bruises.

he gets even hotter at the thought of that and his head dips towards his chest. "fuuuucckkkk." mark sighs.

somewhere between laying his hand lightly around johnny’s throat and johnny unconsciously bucking up he lets out a choked gasp and freezes. his pink cock spills his seed generously all over johnny's chest. the white pools between his pecs, steadily streaming down towards his abs while the rest is splattered across his nipples. without any thought mark mumbles a quiet "love you" and is too out of it to notice the other completely stilling between his legs.

johnny swallows and opens his mouth, "mark-"

abruptly he finds a warm, heavy cock shoved down his throat and it takes everything in him to try to breathe. indignant shouts are muffled as mark mercilessly fucks his throat. he feels the man's nails dig in sharply but his hands don't do much else and he _knows_ johnny could stop him if he really wanted to. he could push him back, turn and pull him off, hell, throw him off the damn bed but he doesn't. and _god_ does that send a thrill down his spine.

he smiles and brushes the other's sweaty bangs back, pulling a bit so. he lets his hand stay threaded in his hair to push and pull him on his dick as the other remains on the bed for balance. the younger's eyes glimmer while watching his hyung's usual energetic demeanor be reduced to a scarlet red face and heavy panting around his hard cock. he'd bet everything he could that under the black tie johnny's glaring furiously at him.

his eyes trace the muscles contracting in his neck down to his pretty collarbones. it’s something about how his proud, ever reliable older brother figure is now squirming under him, desperately clawing into his legs but taking his cock like it’s his place to. fuck, johnny in a blindfold is a sight to see.

mark's choruses of 'hyung' have yet to stop despite being out of breath—he knows he won't last for another 5 minutes or so. he's young yes but he is also spent from jerking off every other day and now having to come more than once? he's a kpop star not a porn star.

and yet he feels the highest he's been in what feels like months. performing is his life and he would never give that up for anything but right now, as his dick glides down the tight wetness of johnny's throat, he wouldn't deny that he'd consider it.

"how're you doing hyung? feeling good? you think you'll be alright to record tomorrow?" he asks innocently.

johnny answers in the form of letting his teeth slightly graze his dick. 

he hisses and pauses for a bit to turn and wrap a hand around the other's leaking cock, squeezing tight. "that wasn't very nice of you _hyung_ ," he twists his hand and johnny lets out a pained moan, "make sure you don’t do that again okay?"

his thrusts get shallower as time goes by, one hand still gripping johnny's hair tightly as he gives his dick a few lazy strokes. he soon feels the familiar heat rising in his gut and he tips his head back, neck and ears flushed cherry.

with one last push he comes quickly, grabbing his hyung's head with both hands and shoving him as far down as he could on his cock to his shocked yelp. when he finishes he lets go and carefully pulls his soft member out. johnny wheezes, cum dribbling out down his throat from his spent mouth. his flushed, sweat and semen soaked chest is heaving and if he had the energy mark would love to take a photo. maybe next time. he turns and to his surprise sees that the other actually came. he barely even touched him, what a slut.

dazedly he reaches out and holds his chin, letting his thumb trace his bruised lips. his own cum mixed with johnny’s spit drips down his wrist.

" _all mine, youngho hyung_."

❦

a week since johnny talked to mark after practice and it seemed everybody had already forgotten what had happened. the two were back to normal and their friendship seemed as close as ever. if johnny started wearing turtlenecks more often or mark let his hand linger a little longer around johnny's waist than usual no one was the wiser.

...

“mark, where’s my lube?”

“uhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao. i wrote this crossfaded and idk what the beginning is so dramatic for when i just wanted to write johnny tiddy fuck 😭 also, i had too much fun with the dialogue, sorry?


End file.
